MinusTwelve
is a competition reality show hosted by SCK Entertainment to find their new girl group, X Marked. It is scheduled to start in August 2019. About Seventeen contestants take part in a reality competition where they'll have to dance, sing and perform together to secure a chance to debut. Contestants main is #1 See more: /Contestants/ Episodes Pre-MinusTwelve Before the beginning of the season, a dance practise routine for Twice's "Like Ooh-Aah" was released on July 30, 2019 which showcased the girl's dancing skills. Episode One Main article: /Episode 01/ The contestants are introduced and give a group dance. They are introduced to their living quarters, where they'll be staying for the majority of the competition. Afterwards, they are given the task to show off their main skill. Episode Two Main article: /Episode 02/ The group is challenged with cheorographing a line dance which they'll perform infront of three judges. To help, DarkMagic member Minsy steps in. The group dance and are critiqued before one of them is eliminated. Episode Three Main article: /Episode 03/ The remaining 16 contestants are divided into two groups. Their task is to advertise a concert in the streets of Seoul and perform their concert, being judged on vocals, dancing, stage presence, interaction with the crowd and how large their crowd becomes. The group that performed the poorest would have one of it's members eliminated from the competition. The groups were; Blossomz: Ali, Kylee, Kae Sujin, Che Lee, Lissa, Noe Boyun, Ariana, Nawoo New Gen: Ryun, SonHa, Paek Sun Hee, Jojo, Tang Myung Hee, Meng Eun Hee, An Chung Ae, Olga Bach In the end, New Gen lost by a close margin. Both groups did well in dancing, but New Gen fell behind in stage presence while Blossomz fell behind in their rap heavy portion. As a result, Meng Eun Hee was eliminated from the competition despite not coming in last in the tallies. SonHa was spared elimination after being with the bottom of the group for a second time. Episode Four Main article: /Episode 04/ The group format of Blossomz and New Gen continue, with New Gen losing one of their lead vocalists in the previous episode, they are forced to reform their cherography. For this episode, the two groups are tasked with designing their own album packaging and concept. The groups would promote one girl each as leader, with Blossomz chosing Che Lee and New Gen chosing SonHa. Although some members of New Gen disagree with their choice, they ultimetly go through with the decision as SonHa has trained for the longest. The groups also had to determine their positions in the group going forward, with the help of special guest Grace from DarkMagic the positions were decided as (From main member to sub); For concepts, Blossomz decided on a cute look while New Gen went more in a badass, girl crush direction inspired by Blackpink. The visual of both groups would do an individual photoshoot which would be planned by the groups. Blossomz decided on a yellow and pink shoot for their visual, Ali. SonHa's photoshoot for New Gen was dark and black centered. The groups were then tasked with chosing a song that would fit their theme the best and learning rhe song's origina choreography. Blossomz went with Freeze! by Momoland and New Gen went with Kick It by Blackpink. Category:SCK Entertainment